Heart Splitter
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Multiple pairings. chikayasu,chikamitsu,iemitsu. Threesome, Bukkake,rape. yaoi. enjoy.


The air was heavy with silence. Blood stained the battle field with bodies strewn out haphazardly on the ground and in the river; even the horses had been struck down beside their riders.

"Yoshitsugu...where are you?" Mitsunari traveled on foot, his blood stained face etched with irritation. The magistrate suddenly disappeared once the pirate gained the upper hand during the battle. Mitsunari panted heavily, his body worn from the long days fighting through foot soldiers and generals to aim his spear at Ieyasu's throat. He knew Chosokabe was in league with Ieyasu and knowing the upbeat man he was sure to be close by.

Mitsunari wasn't the only one searching through the wreckage. Ieyasu stood out in plain sight amongst fissured rock and earth. He looked out into the distance as if waiting for someone expecting them to appear through the settling dust.

The dark lord entered the clearing coming face to face with the bright Tokugawa lord.

His frown only worsened when he was met with the same cheery smile from Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari! How good it is to see you, dear friend."

Mitsunari's gauntlet scrapped against the hilt of his odachi, his grip tight on his weapon.

"Ieyasu...how can you smile like that knowing all the sins you've committed?"

A dark eyebrow quirked itself upon Ieyasu's brow.

"I smile for the hope of a better tomorrow..." He clenched his own fists. "I know I must have hurt you, Mitsunari, but I-"

"That is ENOUGH from you!" Misunari bared his blade. He pursed his lips in anger staring into those dark eyes that were once so familiar to him. He wanted badly for Ieyasu to come to terms with his transgressions and repent, yet Ieyasu stood in his path persistent as ever. He returned his sword to it's sheath.

"I'm done listening to you! I don't need your pity!" He crouched down holding tight to his sword ready to draw the blade once more, to deliver that blow that would destroy Ieyasu and bring him to his knees.

Ieyasu only looked away.

"Mitsunari, there's nothing else I can feel for you. Your hate has left you blind, my friend."

Mitsunari ignored everything he said. Red clouded his vision, his ears rang with the blood pounding through them.

"You will fight me."

"That's not what I want."

"I don't care what you want! By the end of this day, I will have my revenge!"

With a quick dash, Mitsunari charged towards his enemy.

"Ieyasuuuuuuuu!"

Chosokabe ran to meet his ally at the agreed spot. He trusted Ieyasu more now than he ever had before.

It was a relief to know the western army had planted Tokugawa flags in his pillaged town. It did not stop the restless ache inside his chest, but it was a burden lifted from his shoulders knowing he could depend on Ieyasu's support.

The one eyed sea devil traveled through the carnage not stopping until he heard a shrill cry in the distance.

"Ieyasuuuuu!"

His crystal blue eye widened. He arrived in time to see Mitsunari running across the crumbled land ready to fight. He glanced at Ieyasu seeing nothing but pain in his friend's eyes.

"No Ieyasu...I won't let him take you too!" In a flash, his chain whip flew out.

Mitsunari jumped ready to bring his sword down and slice the Eastern lord in two.

He grunted feeling a weight restricting his sword from colliding with Ieyasu's throat.

Mitsunari's eyes watched his sword being pulled from his hand, the sea captain tossing it off into the foggy view behind him.

Ieyasu watched Mitsunari's stunned face and quickly grabbed his arms pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me! I will kill you!" Mitsunari struggled continuing to spit out obscenities at the two men.

Chosokabe frowned stepping closer watching Mitsunari writhe like a fish upon a cleaning board.

Ieyasu's chocolate eyes stared up at his friend questioning his next move. His hold did not waver on Mitsunari as Chosokabe crouched down.

"Were you going to let him cut you down, Ieyasu?" He stared hard at the other man.

"No, I... "He looked down at Mitsunari, his dark eyes staring back filled with rage. "My mind wondered off."

The pirate shook his head. "This is not the time to be reminiscing. He could have killed you with your guard down like that."

"I would have too if you hadn't meddled in business that doesn't concern you!" Mitsunari yelled looking the sea captain square in the eye.

Chosokabe grabbed Mitsunari's narrow chin in his hand making him bend his neck at an awkward angle to meet his eye.

"This does concern me, you know very well how I am involved."

Mitsunari only scowled struggling in Ieyasu's grip.

"I don't know what you're getting at, and I don't really care either! I'm here for Ieyasu's head!" Mitsunari gave a hard backwards shove punctuating his last two words. The young lord's hold was stead fast around his bitter rival.

Chosokabe's large hand back handed Mitsunari right across his cheek.

He looked a little surprised, but the dark king was mostly irritated.

"Good. I've got your attention." He stood again not taking his eye from Mitsunari.

"You know, we're a lot alike, Mitsunari." He turned away briefly recalling his village pillaged and destroyed. "I too seek revenge." He turned back facing the dark lord.

"Revenge on you for what you did to my brothers!" His anchor spear rested above Mitsunari's head.

The silver haired man grunted angrily.

"I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about!"

Ignoring him, Chosokabe rested the sharp side of his spear along Mitsunari's exposed neck.

"I hear you like to decapitate your victims, is that true?"

Mitsunari began to sweat.

"If you kill me...you will only reunite me with my lord Hideyoshi!" He gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"I might just grant you that opportunity."Chosokabe raised the spear above Mitsunari's neck with every intent on beheading the man before him.

"Motochika!" Ieyasu stopped the pirate mid swing.

"Hn?" He gave Ieyasu a look.

The brunet shook his head. He raised Mitsunari to his feet.

"I won't allow you to behead him like this." Ieyasu waved his hand motioning for Motochika to hand him something. Ieyasu quickly tied Mitsunari's arms behind his back, his legs following suit soon after.

"Here." Ieyasu handed Mitsunari over to Motochika bound and gagged.

"You expect me to just carry him around like this!?" Motochika grunted feeling Mitsunari resist.

"Please take him back to your ship. I will meet back with you as soon as I find Yoshitsugu... He must be brought to justice as well." Ieyasu glared out into the mist and looked back at his ally.

"Motochika, I trust you will not do anything too rash with Mitsunari. So long as he is breathing, I will be satisfied."

The pirate thought on Ieyasu's request a moment and nodded begrudgingly.

"Aye. Understood."

Ieyasu nodded and ran off disappearing into the fog.

Mitsunari began struggling twice as hard once Ieyasu left. Motochika growled walking with Mitusnari thrown over his shoulder.

"This is getting real annoying..." Motochika threw his captive down on the dirt ground, his hand going straight around Mitsunari's neck. His wide eyes stared back at Motochika surprised by the abrupt pain that wracked his body.

"You...I will be sure you suffer at my hands, Mitsunari. After what you've done...planting those Tokugawa flags on my land to try and pit me against my dearest ally; why, even I wouldn't stoop so low!"

Mitsunari gave a confused look and shook his head muttering something behind the gag.

Motochika sighed. "You're only a hindrance now."

Mitsunari wiggled in the dirt, his pristine white jacket becoming torn and covered in dust. Motochika only laughed. He loomed over Mitsunari with a wide grin.

"Go on. Run away from me. Noone's stopping you."

Mitsunari growled frowning at the sea fairing man trying to find a way out of his predicament, but alas Ieyasu tied his bonds too tight.

"You can't get away? Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to take you with me." Motochika was done playing around.

Mitsunari watched the pirate lunge forward, a hard blow connecting with his skull before consciousness faded from his being.

Motochika lifted Mitsunari's dead weight body upon his shoulder.

"There. That's much better." He grinned and continued on towards his ship.

* * *

Sway

Creak

Sway

Creak

Foot steps brought Mitsunari back to his present situation. He looked around himself seeing boxes stacked upon one another; a net hanging from two pegs held his body off the floor. He shifted feeling his hands and legs still stuck together and he huffed cursing Ieyasu once more. His head pounded from the earlier strike from Chosokabe.

He began squirming trying to get out of the net and sure enough he fell with a loud thud to the ships floor. He frantically began crawling along the floor as best he could searching for anything to help aid him in his escape. The ship swayed once more and that's when he noticed Motochika's form blocking out the sunlight that poured in from up the steps. Judging by the mocking grin he wore on his lips he witnessed Mitsunari's whole struggle just now.

"Where do you think you're off to, Mitsunari?" Motochika sauntered over grabbing Mitsunari by the lapel of his jacket. He eyed the man seeing his fierce scowl.

"You need an attitude adjustment." He glared down at Mitsunari's armor. "And perhaps a wardrobe fit more for a prisoner." Motochika removed the sharp gauntlet's from Mitsunari's reluctant hands, his spiked arm pieces were the next to go. His armor was shed like leaves from a withering tree until nothing was left except Mitsunari and his pride.

Motochika grinned throwing Mitsunari's ripped pants behind himself.

"That's better. Now about your attitude." His boot connected with Mitsunari's chest sending him down to the floor. The pirate glanced down Mitsunari's thin form following the line of his spine all the way down to his surprisingly soft looking ass cheeks. He licked his lips watching the way Mitsunari's back arched as he tried to move into a crouched position to cover his goods. Chosokabe's hands grabbed Mitsunari by his hips and heard his captive's panicked yelp.

Mitsunari's scowl suddenly vanished. The pirate began fumbling with his own attire, his tongue coming out to wet his smirking lips.

A victory was good, but a victory and a fuck was even better.

"Since Ieyasu won't let me take your head, I'll take a little something else from you. You don't mind, right?" He asked feigning concern.

Mitsunari protested against his gag. He was suddenly facing the floor, the whole left side of his face pressed flat into the dark wood beneath him. Motochika's hands parted Mitsunari's cheeks poking his fingers at the tight ring of muscle there.

Mitsunari struggled glaring hard back at Motochika.

"Death glares won't do you any good here, Mitsunari. Lie still and-" He paused chuckling "Actually, scream and fight me all you want. I want you to remember this pain, I want to see it coursing through you."

Mitsunari's breath caught in his throat feeling Chosokabe's throbbing erection entering his unprepared canal. A strangled cry escaped Mitsunari's lips. He nearly blacked out from the intense pain, but it didn't stop there. Motochika insisted on moving his hips withdrawing from Mitsunari only to plunge back inside.

"Ahhh...I never would have guessed you'd be this tight!" He grinned watching Mitsunari tremble beneath him. He cried out with each thrust Motochika made. He only wished Yoshitsugu would come and get him out of this mess.

* * *

Ieyasu searched the desolate pirate ship for his friend. He came back to the ship empty handed after seeing no sign of Yoshitsugu any where.

He descended the old wooden steps leading to the storage area. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Motochika over Mitsunari. His silver haired rival's pained expression told him this was not mutual in any way.

"Motochika!" Ieyasu's voice came out in a scolding tone.

His pirate friend looked up meeting his shocked expression with no hint of shame or regret.

"What are you doing to Mitsunari?" Ieyasu crouched down taking Mitsunari's face in the palm of his hand. The other could not meet his gaze.

"Care to join us?" Motochika grinned inviting his friend.

"Mitsunari.." Ieyasu whispered pitifully.

"Hahaha...you can't even look him in the eyes, can you, Mitsunari?" Motochika gave Mitsunari one last hard thrust and came hard inside. Mitsunari grunted behind his gag dropping his face into Ieyasu's hand. He didn't want Ieyasu's help, but he had no other choice.

"So, did you find that wretched man?" Motochika pulled out from Mitsunari ignoring his noise of discontent.

"I could not find Yoshitsugu. There was no sign of him being anywhere near here. I'm guessing he fled..." Ieyasu took a quick look up Motochika's body, his hands sat proudly on his bare hips.

Mitsunari looked up at Ieyasu, his disbelief evident in his eyes. How could Yoshitsugu leave him?

"Huh. Well I guess it doesn't really matter. Mitsunari's ass is ours anyway... literally." He slapped Mitusnari's sore ass emphasizing his point. He let out a boisterous laugh.

"Motochika, I can't believe you..." Ieyasu frowned looking over Mitsunari's body seeing bruises developing on his hips from the pirate's hard grip. Ieyasu's bare hands trailed over the darkened spots, his eyes trailing down further examining the damage. Cum leaked from Mitsunari's body along with what looked like blood.

"Motochika, this was really too much! You went too far!"

He only laughed watching Ieyasu make Mitsunari part his legs.

"He deserves more than just that, my friend." He said suddenly turning solemn.

Ieyasu's fingers cleaned away the mess at his reddened opening.

He gulped feeling Mitsunari's hips arch higher.

"I will clean inside too, Mitsunari." He spoke to his rival softly being far more kind than he should. He couldn't help it. He felt guilty for letting Motochika have his way with Mitsunari.

He poked lightly at the stretched skin, sweat built up on his brow, nervous in his endeavor, but he meant well. Ieyasu stopped after hearing an uncomfortable noise from his rival. He looked down seeing how tightly Mitsunari clamped his cheeks and sighed.

"I did leave a mess behind, Ieyasu. He should wallow in it."

"I will clean it up." Ieyasu worked his finger around inside Mitsunari's body attempting to clean his insides. He added a second to get more room and heard Mitsunari groan, his muscles suddenly going lax despite his earlier trauma.

Mitsunari blushed hard into the wooden floor. He closed his eyes trying to will these awful feelings away, but his body embraced the hints of pleasure that only made his cock throb harder.

Motochika watched with a grin biting his lip. From where he stood he could see how much Mitsunari was loving Ieyasu's fingers being buried inside him.

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like someone's really enjoying you're touch, Ieyasu."

The Tokugawa lord gave Motochika a confused look finally getting as much of the mess out of Mitsunari as he could. He looked down at Mitsunari's heaving chest, his arched body giving him a good view of his dripping cock.

"Oh my..." Ieyasu looked over his old rival swallowing the knot in his throat and looked pleadingly over at Motochika for help.

"Look what you did, Ieyasu!" Motochika grinned. "You better take responsibility for that!"

Ieyasu looked down at his quivering old friend, his hands making fists in the fabric on his thighs. Mitsunari was rolled onto his back by the pirate. Ieyasu looked up to see Mitsunari's eyes closed shut tight. He took a second to glimpse at his proud erection. He admired his rival's pale body with his mouth agape, his hands longing to caress his tempting flesh.

"Mitsunari, I...it wasn't my intention to-" He looked at the dark lord getting no response, not even a twitch of an eyelid opening.

With a guilty sigh, Ieyasu watched Motochika remove the gag from Mitsunari's mouth.

He muttered something to Ieyasu.

"Ha?" He leaned in closer.

"I said, fuck me, you idiot!" Mitsunari snapped at the yellow clad warrior. He inwardly cursed himself for what he wanted.

Ieyasu's face turned red at his blunt request.

Mitsunari despised Ieyasu- he hated that damn pirate almost as much. Ieyasu's fingers and gentle voice created a false reality that Mitsunari didn't want to end.

It was awkward at first. Ieyasu's hands finally undid his armor sliding his pants down. He couldn't deny that it was a turn on having Mitsunari begging- no, _ordering- _to be fucked.

Ieyasu's warm flesh met his own and Mitsunari began writhing against his rival with a feral growl.

"Ieyasu-!" He ground out past his clenched teeth.

All the while Motochika sat crouched watching Ieyasu hesitate reconsidering everything.

"Come on, Ieyasu! What's wrong, can't you even get excited seeing your dearest rival tied up before you?" He leaned in closer to the brunet seeing him blush and look away.

"Ha! Here, let me help you." Before Ieyasu could respond, the pirate's hand untied his undergarments, his hands diving straight to Ieyasu's manhood swiftly bringing him to a hardened state.

Ieyasu was shocked to say the least.

"M-Motochika!?" His breathy voice only encouraged Motochika to continue. He came to kneel behind Ieyasu leaving light kisses along his friend's neck.

Mitsunari twisted on the floor feeling Ieyasu's hands finally grab hold of his hips.

The bound silver haired man took a glance downward nearly losing it at the sight of Ieyasu's meaty flesh push into his body.

His head fell back on the floor. "yes.." He sighed approvingly, a groan following after a thrust from his rival.

Motochika smirked watching the two melting together. His hands roamed Mitsunari's midsection feeling his muscles ripple under his pallid skin. He continued to kiss Ieyasu's neck softly.

"Mitsu-nari.." Ieyasu looked down into his dark eyes listening to his hitched breaths and guttural moans as he took the slender man with more force.

The dark king moaned hotly, arching his best against Ieyasu. Caught up in the heat of their activities, Ieyasu brought himself closer to Mitsunari pulling away from Motochika, his sweaty chest brushing against the other man's body. The pirate groaned feeling Ieyasu's toned ass grind against his reawakened erection. Ieyasu paid Motochika no heed only concerned about filling the man under him.

He bit his lip burying himself inside, his jaw going slack as he suddenly came inside his rival.

"Ahh..."

Mitsunari panted looking at Ieyasu with a mocking grin. He could only laugh at the face he was making.

"Look at you...you're pathetic. I knew you wouldn't hold out." he licked his lips receiving a hard glare from the spent man.

Mitsunari gulped seeing a sudden mischievous twinkle in the other man's eyes.

"I think you need a break." He slid away from Mitsunari's hot body looking back at Chosokabe, the captain's hands wrapping around his middle pulling him back against himself.

"What do you think, Motochika?" Ieyasu blushed lightly a little more comfortable with the situation. He was more curious about his friend now.

Motochika's eye met his filled with want and lust. Ieyasu initiated a kiss soon drowning in the seafarer's lips like a castaway in the vast ocean.

The pirate's fingers played at his entrance, his other hand fast around the Tokugawa lord's cock stroking him steadily.

Mitsunari grunted watching the two touch each other only a few feet away from him. He bucked his own hips still needing his own release. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but the bonds prevented any such relief. He was forced to endure simply watching Motochika finger fuck his rival.

Ieyasu's brawny body writhed on top of Motochika. Mitsunari listened to him cry out and moan arching down on the captain's rough fingers, Ieyasu completely lost inside his own pleasure.

Motochika caught Mitsunari's jealous glare. He licked up Ieyasu's neck feeling him shudder. He kept eye contact with their hostage making sure Mitsunari knew what he was missing.

Motochika settled the fist fighter onto his lap of course facing Mitsunari. With a few whispered words to Ieyasu's reddened ear, he sheathed himself filling him up to the hilt.

"Nnn..." He moan and smirked at a distraught Mitusnari. Ieyasu began moving first, the amazing feeling of being filled sending his senses into over drive. He let out a soft cry each time their hips met. Mitsunari clenched his teeth being forced to watch Motochika's hands caressing those nipples, those hard abs, and that ridged, dripping morsel between Ieyasu's legs.

"I- I'm gonna-!" Ieyasu warned the pirate currently pounding inside his body.

"Heh...not yet."

Motochika stood with Ieyasu bringing him closer to Mitsunari. Ieyasu whimpered feeling Motochika reenter him once he was right over his rival on the floor.

"Mmm...do it now, Ieyasu." Motochika's husky voice taunted Ieyasu, his hot palm working his cock fiercely, his hips moving just as fast against Ieyasu.

"Ah!" Ieyasu let out a strangled moan. He watched his seed coat Mitsunari's body in spurts- along his stomach, his face, his chest. Mitsunari gasped in shock. He stared at Ieyasu wanting nothing more than to tell him off, but he couldn't form a single coherent sentence, too baffled for words.

Ieyasu bit his lip, his fingers digging into Motochika's arm from the sheer enjoyment of it all. He blushed lightly just observing the others reaction to his suddenly soiled body.

He was so wrapped up in watching Mitsunari that he didn't even register Motochika pulling out and bringing himself to his own end until his own cream covered Mitsunari's body too.

"Haaa..." Motochika sighed grinning all the while. He chuckled hearing Mitsunari curse his name.

"Mitsu...nari..." Ieyasu panted out his bitter rival's name falling to his knees next to him.

"That look suits you best, Mitsunari. Haha!" The pirate captain observed Mitsunari once more.

Foot steps pounded on the upper deck alerting them that Motochika's crew arrived.

"Shit...ah well, I guess I'll have to cut this short. I'll leave him to you." Motochika smirked at Ieyasu and fixed his pants quickly before leaving.

Mitsunari stared hard into Ieyasu's eyes. He didn't speak a word. He waited to see what Ieyasu would do. Ieyasu only looked away awkwardly unsure of how to follow.

"...sorry about the mess." Ieyasu stood up not looking at Mitsunari. He turned away questioning his own reasoning, his own feelings on the events that just occurred.

"You're going to leave me like this?" Mitsunari's vehement hiss was all too familiar to Ieyasu.

He could hear his captive struggle on the floor as he picked up his own pants debating on leaving right now.

"I wasn't planning on-" Ieyasu turned around getting a face full of an angry Mitsunari. Within half a second, Mitsunari had him pinned to the wall.

"You bastard... always only thinking about yourself!" Now in control, Mitsunari tossed the naked man to the ground quickly jumping on top.

Ieyasu put up a fight as expected, but Mitsunari had the upper hand.

Hands wrapped firmly around Ieyasu's throat- The rage in Mitsunari's eyes sparked fear in Ieyasu. He choked gasping for any bit of air. He closed his eyes brow furrowing and suddenly pushed the smaller man off of him. They stood across from each other panting, Mitsunari's broken bonds scattered behind him on the ground.

"Mitsunari...you're quite inventive." Ieyasu smiled despite his sore neck. He rubbed the abused skin stepping closer to Mitsunari backing him into a corner between barrels and cargo.

"Don't you dare come any closer..I'll kill you!" He shouted, his back bumping against the wooden frame of the ship.

Ieyasu didn't break their gaze. Mitsunari flinched watching Ieyasu's hands rest against the ship on either side of him, his stark arms trapping him in place.

"I don't think that's what you're after, Mitsunari..." The Tokugawa lord whispered hotly into the others ear effectively sending a shiver down Mitusnari's spine.

"Not when you were begging me to give myself to you."

"I was NOT 'begging'!" Mitsunari swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ieyasu's sudden deep chuckle made Mitsunari jump, that and the fact that Ieyasu's arms were encircling his body now. He held Mitsunari close not even caring that the other despised his affections.

Mitsunari held back a small whimper feeling Ieyasu's hot breath.

"Ieyasu-!"

The sunny lord switched the shadowed lord around in his arms keeping a firm hold on him. Mitsunari's breath caught in his throat. He felt his strong hand grasp his member. The dark lord let out a surprised gasp.

"You were complaining earlier...should we pick up where we left off?" Ieyasu teased his old rival as he tenderly stroked Mitsunari's awakened erection.

"Ah.."

Ieyasu rested his lips on the shell of the other man's ear, his breath sending a slight tickle to Mitsunari's senses, his hand still slowly stroking Mitusnari and dipping down to cup his delicate sacks. His rival was trembling, his hand covering his mouth to prevent Ieyasu from hearing any of his lusty noises.

"I can't simply give up on you, Mitsunari... I knew I would see you again and I.." He suddenly held his rival close to his bare body. "I didn't want things to end bitterly between us..."

Mitsunari caught his breath looking back at the other man seeing his dark brows furrowed, his nose place against Mitsunari's neck.

"Tell me, Mitsunari. Do you think it's too late to be everything we once were and maybe...forge a bond between us that's even greater?"

Mitsunari tisked scornfully and twisted about to face Ieyasu. Ieyasu's cheeks burned red at his confession, that and the fact that Mitsunari's hot flesh was pressed firmly against his stomach. Mitsunari rolled his hips sighed hotly at the contact, yet his eyes stared haughtily into Ieyasu's.

"You're a fool to blabber about all your feelings to me of all people, Ieyasu."

Mitsunari gripped a fist full of the other man's hair hearing him gasp in pain.

The dark lord's lips grazed the others briefly before settling in for a demanding kiss.

"I won't show you any mercy. Do you understand?" Mitsunari gained control of the situation once more and soon had Ieyasu laying beneath him on the ground.

"Y-yes...I understand." Ieyasu gulped watching his bitter rival's hands map out the sinewy plains of his hard abs and down even further to coax his legs apart.

Ieyasu watched Mitsunari's tongue dart out to wet his lips as he began to press inside his body.

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu's husky voice called out, his dick pressed rigidly against his own stomach. He smiled at Mitsunari hazily, a pleased expression on his face.

Mitsunari gave a cocky smirk thrusting into the hard body presented to him.

"You like this, don't you Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu moaned out feeling the blunt tip of Mitsunari's cock hit deep inside him.

He arched his back letting out a slew of unintelligible words forcing his hips back against Mitsunari. He glanced down at Mitsunari's hips grinding against his. Ieyasu's face was redder than a cherry and moaned.

"Y-yes! You...I've wanted this...ah! For a long time!" Ieyasu reached down parting his legs wider for Mitsunari.

Caught off guard, Mitsunari let out a groan feeling Ieyasu's body quiver around him.

"You...should have said something sooner!" Mitsunari bit his lip nailing Ieyasu's sweet spot.

"Mitsu-ah! How..how could I?!" Ieyasu arched off the ground, the pleasure of having his insides claimed by Mitsunari bringing him closer.

"You..Idiot!" Mitsunari closed his eyes hiding his face in Ieyasu's chest still pillaging his body with all the fervor he could muster.

Ieyasu held onto Mitsunari's slender body crying out as he coated his chest in cum.

Mitsunari gasped feeling his limit break, his essence filling Ieyasu to the brim.

Ieyasu's eyes were closed, his lips parted in a groan. He reveled in the feeling of Mitsunari releasing inside of him for the first time.

Angered by Ieyasu's pleased expression, Mitsunari pulled away.

"Mitsu-" Ieyasu leaned up after him grabbing his slender arm.

He quickly pulled away from the strong man he just coupled with.

Something welled inside Mitsunari's chest, a feeling he didn't recognize and so he despised it. He glared hard at Ieyasu.

"What is it? Oh, you wanted to cuddle? Ha! You truly are an ignoramus, aren't you?"

"Mitsunari, I just thought that, since this was our first time together-"

Mitsuari burst into a fit of laughter.

"Our first time, huh? Well, isn't that a sweet way to look at it..." His smile turned into a grimace.

"Your fun is over." He dressed quickly.

Ieyasu stood on his shaky legs trying his best to stop Mitsunari from leaving as he climbed up the steps.

"Mitsunari-wait!" He held tight tot he back of Mitusnari's jacket.

The slender man turned towards him, nothing but hate shining through his eyes.

"Go away. You annoy me." He slammed his foot into Ieyasu's jaw sending him into the floor with a loud crash.

Ieyasu watched Mitsunari leave like an angel ascending to the light of heaven, a shocked look on his face.

Mitsunari escaped the docked boat despite being unarmed. He knew that Yoshitsugu was either dead or had ran off somewhere and he, Ishida Mitsunari, was left alone.

He was a wanted man, but he was not afraid. He knew he would be caught again but more likely by some other random samurai. He would be beheaded if he was found out.

He traveled along the wooded path towards an unknown destination. If he lived the rest of his life as a ronin or if he died- he really couldn't care either way. Something hot and terribly wet stained Mitsunari's cheeks as he walked onward. The tears and blood that were shed; they were endless.

His wobbly legs carried him onwards despite how badly the little voice inside his head told him to turn back- to stay with Ieyasu.

And yet somehow it was enough to make Ieyasu smile once more.

The feeling he got when he saw the young man smile- it ate him up inside.

Seeing that smile again- that was the one thing he could not live with nor without.

It was the one thing that he could do nothing about.

**Holy shiiit im sorry this is just fucked up and it took me way too long to finish and asdjalkfjslfjalsfjalsfjflsfj a just no. another piece of shit to add to my shit collection! Also, idk why but I guess in my world, Motochika just butt rapes everyone so, there you have it.**


End file.
